Mission Short
by Cecilia Glass
Summary: This is a cutesy MinaKushi short. Very suggestive.


To begin, This was not what she expected from Minato. At least with her. He dealt with everything differently so this was a considerable first. They were on a mission. He always had his things together, calculated and strategized. Kushina knew that Minato had a thing for her hair and a few other things. He often targeted them when he got in the mood. The thing is, his mood is never on a mission. They were going over the upcoming battle. But slowly by slowly everyone cleared out. She had a feeling it had to do with the bar downstairs. They had a buy one shot get one shot free for ninjas. Minato didn't drink though. And didn't allow her to drink. They got done talking and everyone cleared out so they sat and discussed other things regarding the mission. She wasn't totally oblivious to his stare, though she knew he often stared when he was in the mood. She had went to get them some tea. Then sat next to him. She was talking about group missions like that one. The pay in particular when he just moved her hair back. She wasn't surprised at the movement and continued on as if he hadn't done it. Then he finally just turned her and stole a kiss. And not one of those subtle pecks. This was a kiss to make one swoon. He ended it abruptly to trace her lips with that smirk on his face.

"Kushina. Sometimes you talk too much." Then he continued to batter her lips and get her horizontal. Which brings us to the present. She pushed him away.

"Good Eddy." He moved her legs. She blushed immediately at the missionary position.

"Minato. What are you doing to me, right now?"

"About to do naughty things, why?"

"Because we're on a mission."

"The main course hasn't even started yet. Plus, everyone's out." He kissed her collarbone. She pulled him away. He was taking all of her breathing space. She needed a little more considering her blood felt like it was flushing her face at 100 degrees.

"But…"

"What? Now that the roles are switched, what do you say?" she blushed. She was usually the one who tried to convince him (miserably) to do bad things on missions. She never succeeded. She wasn't on her period but it was weird. "Now you have nothing to say?"

She forgot he asked a question.

"We're on a mission Minato. They could come back you know…"

"They could…" He was making her nervous by just breathing on her neck.

"Plus, you never let me do anything to you on missions." She said. He looked at her again. She couldn't hold his stare. Then he took off his shirt.

"You're right." He leaned to take her lips. She let him. After a few, he had his hands in her shirt. When she stopped that he went for her waistband. When she stopped that he went for his. She finally pushed him away and he got up. She was left cold. He had put note in the door. He was so fast. She hadn't seen him write it.

"Kushina. Are you going to tell me no?"

She looked at him. He would always be Minato, horny or not. "No, babe. I'm always down for some danger."

He smiled and shut the door. Then he locked it.

Needless to say, they laid together after cleaning it all up. He'd unlocked the door and even took down the note. They still weren't back. He was actually quite worried considering they were leaving bright and early in the morning but stayed with Kushina for cuddles.

"Minato. When we get home, are you going on another mission soon?"

"Yep. But I do have a day off."

"Oh. Great. I wanna take you on a date."

"Oh?" he said. He was on his elbow caressing her back as she laid facing his chest. "You're gonna take me on a date?"

She nodded.

"Okay. I'm totally and completely fine with that. Then I'll get back to work okay."

"You work as much as the Hokage you know."

"We're close to being involved in another war Kushina. Of course I'm working a lot."

She was silent for a while.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to give you plenty of affection."

"You're gonna make me moan in pleasure on your breaks during your missions?" He blushed.

"No." She chuckled quietly. "I was looking forward to the thought."

He caressed her gently, knowing she was falling asleep. "Not everything's about sex." She hummed. "Yeah."

He wasn't sure if that was a "Yeah it is." Or a "Yeah, it's not.". He smiled.

"I love you." He kissed the top of her head "I love you too Kushina."

He let her fall asleep. Her long red hair flowed around her. He fingered her strands. The bit he grabbed went down to her hand against him. He pulled it back and then grabbed her hand. The ring he gave her sat beautifully. She liked to keep it on but always put it in her seal when they traveled or went on the road. She was very proud of it despite it taking her months to even talk about getting married. He smiled at her innocent face and kissed her ring finger. He was glad her hair led her to become his beautiful wife.


End file.
